Grado 3
by Metherlence Reverie
Summary: SongFic HoroHoroRen Ojalá que alguien te haga lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mi...y que ese alguien sea yo.


**Grado 3**

Sabía que todo esto no era nada más que autoconvencimiento, creer que ya nada importaba y todo daba exactamente lo mismo.

Pero había un tema que no podía controlar, _ese tema_, _ese sentimiento_, esa estúpida y arrogante persona que no lo dejaba en

paz en pensamiento. Creyó que se había vuelto loco al pasar por esto, es decir, no podía dejar de pensar en él, se sentía

perseguido y altamente atraído de él. Pero ya nada podía sucerder entre los dos, nada de lo que ya sucedió. Le había dado

la oportunidad de estar juntos, pero no supo aprobecharla, no importataba, _no realmente..._Él era el idiota que se la perdía.

Entonces...¿por qué a pesar de esto, a pesar de tener claro que ya nada podría sucerder y que la culpa no fue suya le dolía?

Simple, se había dado cuenta que _estaba complemtamente enamorado del chino. _Aunque para éste solo fuese una relación

efímera y sin sentimientos por su parte, él si sintió.

_**Un corazón como el tuyo**_

_**se merece mucho menos que un perro**_

_**se merece patearlo en el suelo, así es. **_

Que le suceda lo que tenga que sucederle. Ya estaba harto, Ren Tao no iba a humillarlo nuevamente, no iba a permitirselo...Lo

odiaba y eso ya era suficiente sufrimiento por el momento. Mas su precencia en la pensión no ayudaba demasiado, a menudo se

topaba con él en la cocina, habitación (_aún tenía que compartirla con él_), en los entrenamientos, en el almuerzo, desayuno, cena

y cuando les tocaba limpiar o ir a comprar algo, extrañamente Yoh o Anna siempre lo enviaban en compañia del chino.

_**Un corazón como el tuyo**_

_**me dejó así como me ves**_

_**con el alma partida en tres**_

_**me mató. **_

Horo-Horo estaba en la cocina, mandado por Anna lavando lo que se había ensuciado en la cena. No entendía por qué _diablos _

labava y limpiaba la casa si estaba de invitado (aunque cuando lo invitaron suponía que la gruñoña de Anna haría este tipo

de cosas con él y los demás porque era una aprobechadora...bruja...y tacaña). En fin, ¿para que darle, y darle vueltas al

asunto? Si realmente _cooperar_ era lo que estaba destinado a hacer cuando Yoh lo invitaba a la pensión.

De repente escuchó los pasos de alguien entrando a la cocina, y rezó para que no fuese la _jodida _de Anna y fuese Tamao para

que lo ayudase a labar. Pero no...

- ¿Tamao...me ayudar..ías? - Dijo al instante en que observaba de reojo la puerta de la cocina, pero no era Tamamura.

**_Un corazón como el tuyo_**

_**no merece volver a querer**_

_**ojalá que alguien te haga lo mismo**_

_**que tu me hiciste a mi.**_

- _Lamento no ser Tamamura_.- Dijo Ren, pasando la raya que lo separaba del corredor y la cocina. Había pronunciado sus palabras

con burla (_como casualmente decía todo_) y con recelo.

Horo-Horo volvió a su labor, ignorandolo. Tuvo que contenerse para no insultarlo o decir algún comentario poco amigable, con el que últimamente estaban acostumbrados a tratarse. Pero a él se le hacía obvio, casi nunca los ex se llevaban tan bien como cuando fueron pareja.

El ainú escuchó los pasos suaves del chino, se dirigía al refrigerador para seguramente sacar una botella de leche, como siempre. Pero extrañamente Horo-Horo no volvió a escuchar el sonido del refrigerador al cerrarse, ni mucho menos los pasos del Tao para abandonar la cocina. El condenado seguía ahí observando el interior del refrigerador...como buscando algo.

**_Un corazón como el tuyo_**

_**fue del mismo que me enamoré**_

_**maldita mi suerte contigo**_

_**maldito corazón. **_

- _No hay leche_.- Mumuró Ren, el ainú inmediatamente volteó a verlo. - _¿Por qué diablos no fuiste a comprar? _-

- Que diablos...¿Me crees tu sirviente? No es mi problema si no hay leche.- Le repondió Horo-Horo volteandose completamente para enfrentar al oji-dorado.

- Se supone que _Don puercoespín _va a comprar la leche en la mañana. - Respondió Ren aún con su molesto tono altanero y burlón.

- No fui porque cierto _cabeza de aguja _no se derpertó a la hora indicada.-

- Eso fue porque cierto _estúpido _no tiene el hábito de dormir doce horas diarias y llega en la madrugada de las fiestas.- Le espetó Ren.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, y no tiene por qué importarte..._hago lo que quiero.- _Murmuró de último, dandose media vuelta para seguir con sus labores domesticas.

**_Si no fuera por que aún te quiero_**

_**si no fuera porque ayer**_

_**todavía yo dormía entre tus pies**_

_**si no fuera por todo eso. **_

- Sigues siendo el mismo tonto.- Comentó Ren, cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se sentó en una banca que había en un rincón de la amplia cocina.

- Y tú continúas igual de necio.- Fregó con más fuerza a los _pobres _platos, no quería discutir, ya estaba harto de esas situaciones...Él quería que...volvieran a llevarse TAN bien como cuando eran pareja o incluso amigos.

Ren quedó sentado de tal manera que Horo-Horo le daba la espalda, y agradecía esto porque él tampoco quería verlo a los ojos. No, era una sensación que aún le incomodaba, que aún continuaba rondando en su pecho y no quería salir. Por más que lo intentará...Yoh le había dicho varias veces que eran añoranzas o esperanzas. Que aún quería a Horo-Horo y que provablemente jamás lo olvidaría...'_Patrañas' _Pensaba él. Ya había tomado una decisión y esa era no estar con nadie, no permitir el paso a la debilidad.

**_Escuchame bien_**

_**es mi corazón**_

_**el que está roto por tu traición**_

_**mentira tu vida**_

_**es una mentira**_

_**mentira tus besos**_

_**mentira tu amor. **_

Si lo pensaba bien, _'...y llega en la madrugada de las fiestas' _cuando dijo esto, se delató así mismo, porque realmente había llegado a vigilar a Horo-Horo, todo lo que hacia. Cuando salía o no, con quién o qué salía, si había conseguido a otra pareja...Le importaba, y si lo negaba ante los demás era una vil mentira para que no se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos. _¿Qué hacer? _No quería volver a salir con el ainú por _miedo_. No quería preocuparse por él, no quería tener nada con él y a pesar de eso lo _amaba_. Y no soportaba la idea de verle con alguien más...

- _¿Has salido con alguien?_ - Preguntó Ren, con el tono más neutro e indiferente de voz para que no notara la importancia de la respuesta que esperaba, quería que sonara como perfecta curiocidad.

- ¿Te importa? - Preguntó bruscamente el ainú, quien seguía fregando los platos con bastante brusquedad.

'No' Pensó Ren. Esperaba una negativa de parte del peliazul, y la obtuvo. Horo-Horo siempre se delataba.

El Tao se levantó del asiento y se diridió a Horo-Horo (_no pueden ni imaginarse la cara de éste cuando lo sintió tan cerca, estaba de todos los colores posibles._)

- Voltea.- Ordenó Ren.

Horo-Horo dudó unos momentos, no sabía que demonios tenía planeado el chino, pero...¿Qúe sacaba con pensarlo tanto? Mejor era _probar_ haciendole caso.

Volteó lentamente, para cuando quedó frente al chino, éste ya había hecho de las suyas y había pasado ambos brazos por el cuello del ainú y se había apoderado de sus labios.

**_Mentira tu vida_**

_**es una mentira**_

_**una cosa es traicionar**_

_**y otra cosa muy distinta**_

_**es grado tres**_

_**si no fuera por todo esto... **_

Se separarón después de varios minutos en los que no pasó nada más que un movimientos de labios por parte de Horo-Horo. Ren se quedó abrazado al cuello del ainú y escondió su cabeza en el hombro del éste.

- La verdad no olvidé la leche...solamente la escondí.- Susurró Horo-Horo al oído del Tao, con una sonrisa breve.

- Estúpido.-

_**Si no fuera por que aún te quiero**_

_**si no fuera porque ayer**_

_**todavía yo dormía entre tus pies**_

_**si no fuera por todo eso... **_

_**Owari**_

_OK? Me matan? 3 _

_Es el primer Fanfic/Song-Fic que subo...la verdad he escrito muchos y por fin me atrevo a subir uno _

_Espero sea de su agrado...;) _

_Disculpen la falta de ortografía pero no tenía el Word para corregirla y no soy mucho de diccionario XD como quedó, quedó. _

_Me contento con pocos reviews ToT no sean malos y me dejan uno si? _

_Y prometo sorprenderlos con otra historia ya que esta es un asco (claro...escrita en una hora XD ahaha) _

_Por cierto, la canción utilizada es de **Glup!** se iama "**Grado Tres**" D _

_s a l u d o s _

_Att. Reverie 3 _


End file.
